


Unexpected

by Laura_Mayfair



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Beginnings, Children, Community: bsg_epics, F/M, New Caprica, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Roslin/Zarek encounter on new Caprica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration Day prompt - Beginnings and endings theme; child.
> 
> Thanks to lanalucy for her leet beta-ing skills.

The first thing Laura noticed, as she ushered a group of older kids out for recess while the younger ones were returning to school, was that Eric Kent was laughing. The sound was a full and rich laugh that came from the belly, pealed outward from ecstatic lips, and shone brightly through merry eyes. The small first grader, usually so sullen, was looking up adoringly at Tom Zarek -- of all people. Zarek was kneeling in front of him with a tiny paper booklet in his hands that he was repeatedly fanning out. As Laura drew a little closer, she observed that there were several other enraptured students gathered around. Zarek was chattering animatedly in that relentless way of his that generally requires the listener to employ near militant force to get a word in edgewise -- but the enthralled children didn’t seem to mind.

As Laura came into earshot, she listened as Zarek finished up a lively story about a one-winged duck that flattered an unsuspecting and vain peacock out of a few of her feathers, made a mechanical wing for himself, and soared away to magical places that ducks normally never get to see. Maya was listening nearby as well, looking furtively at her watch, back to Zarek, and then questioningly to Laura.

“All right, kids,” said Maya finally, “time to go in. It’s way past time.” She dutifully rounded up the children who groaned and shuffled their feet, dawdling as they followed her back into the makeshift school, stealing quick parting glances at Tom Zarek as they passed. 

Zarek grinned at Laura as she approached him. 

“I see that you’ve found a new writing pursuit, Mr. Zarek. From political proselytizing to children’s literature. Who knew?”

Zarek’s smile grew even wider. “Must be the newness of New Caprica. Fresh start. Fresh perspective. Moving away from antiquated values to an entirely new paradigm gets me all fired up.”

“How fortunate for us that you can continue to engage us,” said Laura. “Why a duck?”

“Well, I thought that it was a pretty good representation of your typical Everyman.” He paused for a couple of beats. “ I think the peacock would amuse you even more though -- with her red feathers, glasses, and a perpetual sneer. I’m not exactly sure where I got my inspiration for her but -- “

Laura’s eyes flashed a sharper shade of green. “You’re impossible.”

“I’m impossible? You can’t even be civil. Do you realize that you start every encounter we have with with an attack? It was a frakkin’ children’s story, Laura. I animated a duck to make the sad kid laugh. When I was a kid myself I had one of those books that teach you cartoon drawing and it showed you step by step how to animate a duck. I can’t draw so I went with what I knew. I don’t always have an agenda. Sometimes I’m just a nice guy.”

Laura laughed.

“We don’t have to be on opposite sides, you know.,” continued Tom, “Gods, you can hold a grudge.” He released a long sigh.

“Oh, Mr. Zarek, our history goes far beyond the scope of grudges. I don’t trust Baltar, whom you’ve managed to install as our political leader, and I trust you even less. If you think that winning over a couple of kids because you’ve managed to amuse them for a few minutes is going to placate me, then you’re about to discover how very wrong you are. Which, of course, isn’t unusual.”

Tom raised his hands in surrender. “Fine. Tyrol and I and a few others wanted to build a swingset for the kids. We have the parts and we can make it safe. I’ll let you work out the details with him. if it’s something that you decide to approve. I’ll send him over to discuss it with you.”

Laura was puzzled by Tom’s disappointed expression. Usually he was prone to anger and indignation when challenged. But there was a marginal slump of his shoulders and something in his eyes that she interpreted as a kind of sad resignation. It was new, this surprising concern of his, this pretense of regard. She wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to it. 

“I have a few minutes in a couple of hours if you want to come back after school,” said Laura finally. The words felt stiff in her throat.

Tom looked at her in surprise. The unguarded look softened his features - just a momentary flash, just as quickly gone. 

“Okay, Laura. I’ll be here.”

She nodded and offered a cool, noncommittal hum before turning her attention back to the children and away from Tom Zarek’s retreating form.


End file.
